Die Mission
Die Mission ist die achtzehnte Episode der dreizehnten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung DANNEEL ACKLES UND RICHARD SPEIGHT JR. KEHREN ZURÜCK – Luzifer herrscht über den Himmel, doch laufen die Dinge nicht unbedingt wie geplant, was seine First Lady, Jo, verärgert. Sam und Castiel sind derweil etwas verwirrt über die Rückkehr von Gabriel. Dean macht in der Zwischenzeit Fortschritte, beim Aufspüren von Mary und Jack. Handlung In der Parallelwelt landen Dean und Ketch in einem verschneiten Wald. Dean erwartet, dass Ketch seinen eigenen Weg geht, aber Ketch bietet an, Dean zu helfen, Jack und Mary zu finden, was Dean widerwillig akzeptiert. Als sie anfangen, die Landschaft zu durchqueren, stoßen sie auf einer Brücke über ihnen auf eine Gruppe Engel und deren Gefangene. Der befehlende Engel sagt, die Menschen hätten eine Rebellion ausgelöst und Verbrechen gegen den Erzengel Michael begangen. Dafür wird einer nach dem anderen getötet, während Dean und Ketch die Lage weiter beobachten. Der letzte Gefangene ist Charlie Bradbury. Dean ist sprachlos. Der befehlende Engel stoppt die Hinrichtung, als er merkt, dass Charlie sich im inneren Kreis des Widerstands befindet und Jack und Mary getroffen hat. Der befehlende Engel glaubt, dass Michael sie im nördlichen Camp verhören will und die Engel verschwinden mit Charlie. Im Bunker bringt Sam Castiel auf den neusten Stand. Sie betreten einen dunklen Raum, in dem Gabriel in einer Ecke kauert. Sam und Cas sprechen mit Gabriel, aber er antwortet nicht. Sie versuchen, Gabriel etwas von seiner Gnade zu geben, aber er lehnt ab und dreht sich weg. Im Himmel sitzt Luzifer auf dem Boden und spielt Solitär. Schwester Jo kommt herein und beginnt, Luzifers Herrschaft in Frage zu stellen, und erinnert ihn daran, dass sie gekommen sind, um Dinge zu ändern und den Engeln zu helfen. Dumah kommt herein, um zu berichten, dass die wenigen verbliebenen Engel den Planeten durchforstet haben, aber bisher nichts über Jacks Verbleib heraus finden konnten. Luzifer erinnert sie daran, dass dies eine Priorität ist, aber Dumah weist darauf hin, dass sie nicht über die nötigen Mittel verfügen, was dazu führt, dass Lucifer seine Augen rot färbt und drohend wiederholt, dass Jack seine Priorität sei. Nachdem Dumah gegangen ist, beschwert sich Luzifer, dass die Engel Gott besser behandeln würden. Jo sagt Luzifer, dass er, wenn er wie Gott behandelt werden möchte, anfangen sollte, wie Gott zu handeln. In der Höllenzentrale spricht Asmodeus mit einem Dämon über Ketch und Gabriel, die bis jetzt noch nicht auf dem Radar erschienen sind. Er sagt, er sollte Gabriel erkennen können, weil sie "Blutsbrüder" sind. Als Dean und Ketch ihre Suche nach Charlie beginnen, befragt Ketch Dean zu seiner Beziehung zu ihr. Dean sagt, sie brauchen sie, weil sie Jack und Mary gesehen hat. Ketch verschwindet bald hinter einem Baum in der Nähe und sagt Dean, dass sie üben müssen, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Dean ist ungeduldig. Er will Charlie finden und seine Familie retten, bevor der Spalt schließt. Er ignoriert Ketch und geht geradeaus weiter. Dean wird dann von einem Kopfgeldjäger angegriffen, der aus dem Nichts kommt und Dean in die Schulter schießt. Der Kopfgeldjäger und Dean kämpfen, und Ketch bezwingt den Jäger, der Dean erzählt, dass er auf dem Weg zum nördlichen Camp ist und es vier bis fünf Stunden zu Fuß entlang der Straße liegt. Castiel betritt Gabriels Zimmer und entdeckt Engels-Schrift an den Wänden. Er ruft Sam in den Raum und erklärt, dass es Gabriels Geschichte ist, angefangen mit seinem angeblichen Tod. Aus den Schriften geht hervor, dass Luzifer einen gefälschten Gabriel erstochen hatte. Gabriel zog dann nach Monte Carlo, wo er mit Pornostars lebte. Castiel liest weiter und erzählt Sam, dass er irgendwann gefangen genommen und an Asmodeus übergeben wurde, der ihn folterte und dann, als Schwächster der Höllenprinzen, stark wurde, indem er sich von Gabriels Gnade ernährte. Im Thronsaal des Himmels nimmt Luzifer, nun gekleidet in einen schwarzen Anzug, seinen Platz auf dem Thron ein und beginnt sich Gebete der Menschen an zu hören. Er verliert schnell das Interesse, weil er das Jammern der Menschheit wahrnimmt. Dann wird sein Interesse geweckt, als er einen Exorzismus belauscht. Auf der Erde beginnen zwei Priester mit der Entfernung eines Dämons aus einer jungen Frau. Luzifer springt in den Raum und korrigiert die Priester, dass es nicht der Satan ist, der die junge Frau besitzt, sondern eher einer der niederen Dämon namens Anthony, den Luzifer in die Hölle zurückschickt. Als er gefragt wird, wer er ist, offenbart sich Lucifer selbst und sagt den Priestern, dass er den Himmel regiert. Die Priester bezeichnen es als Blasphemie und nennen Luzifer ein Tier und eine Geißel der Menschheit. Luzifer beklagt sich, dass Gott Luzifer zum Bösewicht gemacht hat, aber als sich die Priester weigern, auf ihn zu hören, tötet Luzifer die Priester. Als Dean und Ketch sich auf den Weg zum nördlichen Camp machen, erkennt Ketch die Art von Kugeln nicht, die der Jäger benutzte, aber Dean weiß, dass es Kugeln sind, die die Engel töten. Plötzlich bricht Dean zusammen. Ketch untersucht Dean und er erkennt, dass er Fieber hat und seine Schulterwunde infiziert ist. Ketch glaubt, dass die Geschosse des Jägers mit einem Gift gefüllt waren, das dem der britischen Men of Letters ähnelt, das sie benutzen, um Beute zu lähmen und zu töten. Ketch beginnt mit der Herstellung eines Gegenmittels. Zurück im Bunker nutzt Castiel seine heilenden Kräfte bei Gabriel. Obwohl seine Kräfte nicht ausreichen, um einen Erzengel zu heilen, glaubt er, er könnte vielleicht dazu beitragen, Gabriels Geist wieder in den Normalzustand zu bringen. Nachdem er den Raum verlassen hat, spricht Sam mit Gabriel darüber, was er durchmacht. Sam sagt, dass er versteht, wie es ist, nichts mit der eignen Familie zu tun haben zu wollen und sie zu verlassen. Sam erklärt, wie er zu seiner Familie zurückgekehrt ist, weil sie ihn brauchte. Er bereut es nicht, weil er glaubt die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen. Sam sagt Gabriel, dass der Engel nun von seiner Familie und der Welt gebraucht wird. Bevor er geht, reagiert Gabriel auf Sams Worte und seine Augen leuchten blau. Als Gabriels Macht zurückkehrt, kann Asmodeus Gabriel erkennen und lokalisieren. Obwohl Dean sich nach der Einnahme des Gegenmittels etwas erholt hat, ist er erschöpft und bricht nach einer weiteren zurückgelegten Etappe zusammen. Ketch schlägt vor, dass sie nach Hause zurückkehren, um sich neu zu formieren, aber Dean weigert sich, Charlie aufzugeben. Dean erzählt Ketch widerwillig, dass Charlie für ihn und Sam Teil der Familie war. Dean gibt sich die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Ketch gibt viele Misserfolge zu, sagt aber, dass er im Gegensatz zu Dean nie versucht hat, die Menschen zu retten, die er verloren hat. Er hofft, dass vielleicht die Rettung von Charlie dabei hilft, den Fleck von seinen Händen zu waschen, und die beiden machen weiter. Inzwischen wird Charlie von einem Engel gefoltert und verhört, aber sie weigert sich Informationen über den Widerstand preis zu geben. Das veranlasst den befehlenden Engel dazu, ihre Hinrichtung anzuordnen. Als Gabriel sein Gnade wieder in sich aufgenommen hat, erhält Sam einen Anruf von Asmodeus. Er fordert, dass Gabriel zurückgegeben wird oder droht, sich den Erzengel mit Gewalt zu holen und den Bunker in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Zurück im Himmel ist Lucifer wütend und er sagt Jo, dass er sich nun ganz auf seine Rolle als Vater konzentrieren wolle. Er und Jack werden ihre Kräfte kombinieren und die Welt nach Luzifers Vorstellungen neu gestalten. Die Menschen werden Luzifer verehren. Jo hinterfragt seine Motivation und fordert ihn auf, seine Versprechen einzuhalten, den Himmel zu reparieren, indem er mehr Engel macht und den bestehenden Engeln ihre Flügel zurückgibt. Luzifer gibt zu, dass er keines dieser Dinge tun kann. Jo hat genug und beschimpft ihn als Versager, der einfach zurück in den Käfig gehen sollte. Verärgert über Jos Ungehorsam beginnt Lucifer Jo zu würgen, lässt sie aber gehen. Sie erklärt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr unterstützt und geht. Im Lager der Engel wird Charlie an einer Stange angekettet, um sie zu töten. Als der Henker sich darauf vorbereitet, seine Klinge zu schwingen, wirft Dean eine Granate in das Lager und verursacht so eine Ablenkung. Dean und Ketch betreten das Lager und fangen an, die Engel zu erschießen, jedoch entkommt der befehlende Engel. Dean befreit Charlie von der Stange und die drei entkommen. Außerhalb des Camps erklärt Dean, wo er und Ketch herkommen und dass es eine Version von Charlie in seiner Welt gab. Er fragt nach Jack und Mary. Charlie erzählt ihm, dass nach ihren letzten Informationen Jack und Mary um den Rest von Dayton, Ohio, gekämpft haben. Im Bunker gehen die Lichter plötzlich aus, als die Abwehr von äußeren Einflüssen langsam versagt. Dämonen betreten den Bunker und greifen Sam und Castiel an, die die Eindringlinge töten können, bevor Asmodeus den Bunker betritt und sie außer Gefecht setzt. Gabriel wird erneut in Haft genommen. Als Gabriel weggeschleppt wird, versucht Asmodeus Castiel und Sam zu töten. Gabriel befreit sich von den Dämonen und lenkt einen Energieball von Asmodeus ab, der Gabriel als gebrochen und zu schwach verspottet, um ihn zu bekämpfen. Doch Gabriel ist wieder stark und dehnt seine Flügel aus, bevor er Asmodeus sagt, er habe ihn immer gehasst und ihn tötet. Später erzählen Castiel und Sam Gabriel von der anderen Welt und dem anderen Michael in der Annahme, dass er sich ihnen anschließen wird. Gabriel dankt ihnen für die Rettung, weigert sich jedoch zu helfen und sagt Sam, dass er das letzte Mal, als die Welt am Abgrund stand, Vertrauen in ihn und Dean hatte, und er ihnen auch dieses Mal vertraut, bevor er verschwindet. Als Dean, Ketch und Charlie sich dem Spalt nähern, ist ihr Zeifenster kurz davor sich zu schließen. Ketch erklärt, er werde zurückbleiben, um sich mit den Engeln vertraut zu machen und Mary und Jack zu finden. Charlie bleibt auch, sehr zu Deans Verwirrung. Sie sagt Dean, dass dies ihr Zuhause ist und dass ihre Freunde ihre Hilfe brauchen, aber wenn Dean eine Möglichkeit hat, Michael aufzuhalten, sollte er zurückkommen und es tun. Eine Gruppe von Engeln erscheint. Dean geht durch den Spalt, als Ketch und Charlie auf sie schießen. Dean kommt gerade im Bunker an, als der Spalt sich schließt. Sam fragt, wo Mary und Jack sind. Dean erklärt, dass sie nicht mehr bei Michael sind und dass Ketch und Charlie zurückblieben, um sie zu finden. Castiel erzählt ihm von dem Dämoneneinfall, der von Asmodeus angeführt wurde und dass Gabriel Asmodeus getötet hat. Sam und Cas geben zu, dass, obwohl sie Gabriel um Hilfe baten, er gegangen sei. Außerdem hätten sie das letzte von Gabriels Gnade aufgebraucht, um ihm seine Macht zurückzugeben. Dean ist wütend und frustriert und schreit, dass er niemals hätte zurückkommen sollen, da sie die Tür nun nicht mehr öffnen können. Castiel versichert ihm, dass sie Gabriel finden werden. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Charlie Bradbury (Apokalypse Welt) *Luzifer *Haniel *Arthur Ketch *Asmodeus *Gabriel *Dumah Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel *Prinzen der Hölle Musik *'Easy Street' von Cosmopolitan Orchestra Trivia Galerie Promo Promo-Bilder supernatural-season-13-photos-149.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-219.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-416.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-515.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-615.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-714.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-813.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-914.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-1012.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-1113.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-1213.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-1310.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-1410.jpg Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 13 Kategorie:Unvollständig